This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The continuous growth of wireless communication systems and the demand for additional bandwidth has provided motivation for a redefinition of frequency spectrum usage such that the spectrum can be used in a more efficient way. Previously, the spectrum has been allocated in a fixed manner, (i.e., it is allocated according to a particular service and technology). However, this fixed allocation is seen to lead to a waste of this finite resource for at least the reason that portions of the spectrum will inherently remain unused. These unused portions of the frequency spectrum herein referred to as white spaces. There exists a need for a more efficient way to allocate the spectrum such that there is less waste of the spectrum.